Darkness to Light
by NxE-Forever
Summary: When Mystogan comes back to Edolas, will he be the king or a traitor or Erza Knightwalker's lover? Spoiler alert, read if you are keeping up with the manga! Read please!
1. The Past

New story alert! Story on Nightwalker and Mystogan!

Enjoy reading! And spoiler alert! Hehe!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - The Past<em>

Knightwalker P.O.V

It had been seven years since Mystogan left. Mystogan was my childhood friend, my best friend, my only friend and the Prince of Edolas. We did everything together. We trained, we ate and we visited each other often. Although it was improper for a girl to spend a lot of time with a guy, especially the Prince, neither of our parents said anything as I was going to be the future Captain of the army.

_**Flashback**_

_That was when it happened. We trained together as per normal and on that day. When he asked me, what I had thought of as a dumb question…at that time._

"_Erza, if I told you goodbye and left. What would you do?" Mystogan asked her as they watched the sunset together, before going for dinner. (Mystogan was the only person allowed to call her Erza.)_

"_I would ask you for the reason for your sudden departure," I tucked my precious scarlet hair behind my ears and stood up._

"_If I said that it was for the good of Edolas?" he pressed on._

"_I would follow you," I said as we walked back together._

"_If I said that it was too dangerous for you?" he slipped his hand into mine._

"_I would track you down and help you," I said it as though it was the most obvious thing that he could expect from his best friend._

_**Flashback end**_

P.O.V Ends

'I shouldn't have said that,' she thought to herself. (This is happening in the present now.)

Tears slipped through her eyelids as her nightmare continued on, torturing her almost every night in the past seven years.

'It's my fault. I'm too weak. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't find him,' Erza woke up thinking those words, before getting ready to train her troops.

That nightmare had haunted her ever since Mystogan left. She had looked for him in Edolas, she searched every place she knew but still he remained cloaked, out of her reach. In the passing years she became stronger. She became Captain Knightwalker and the Fairy Hunter. As she grew, she realised that Mystogan was no longer in Edolas and the only option left was the...Anima.

She waited and always told herself, 'He said that it was for the good of Edolas. He'll be back.'

Still, on the outside she became a sadist and cold-hearted person. She shielded her heart from outsiders. She made the people of Edolas believe that she thought Mystogan was a trader and that she hated him. Something even the Great Knightwalker did not know, was the fact that Mystogan would come back…as their enemy.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will come out soon! Wait for it! Reviews, pretty please!<p> 


	2. The Present

Next Chapter here! And for your info this is a trilogy so that means the next chapter will be the final.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 - The Present<strong>_

He was back, this time fighting for Earthland's FairyTail. He helped them get back to Earthland. Knightwalker felt betrayed and vowed never to acknowledge him as the King of Edolas. Still in her heart she yearned for the Past, the time both of them did not care about their future.

Two years later, on Knightwalker's birthday. (It was midnight)

"The King is dead. Sound the bells, call the healers," a shout woke her from her deep slumber, freeing her of all nightmares.

She could not believe what she heard; no it could not be true. Mystogan was one of the strongest people she knew. In fact, he was the strongest, with her Earthland version, Erza Scarlet coming in next. She changed quickly into her usual armor and ran out of her room only to meet, another Captain, Hughes.

"The King is dead. The healers have already confirmed it," he nodded his sorrow.

Even though she shielded her heart, to keep others out, she was still transparent enough for the others to see. Almost everyone knew that Knightwalker's hatred for the King was a façade. They all knew, even before Knightwalker herself, that her bond with the King was more than a simple friendship.

This time as Hughes told her what had happened; she knew that it was the truth. For the second time in her life Knightwalker admitted defeat and broke down. Hughes held her close to him as she cried. As she finished, he called the passing aide to the chief of staff of the royal army, Coco, and told her to bring Knightwalker back into her room and look after her.

Coco, complied as she knew, very well, the history between their King Mystogan and his childhood friend, Erza Knightwalker. She helped Knightwalker to change out of her armor and into a simple shorts and shirt. With that, Knightwalker fell into a very dreaded nightmare.

It was three o'clock when her nightmare suddenly stopped and she felt herself waking up. She looked to her side and saw Coco fast asleep on the chair by her bed. She felt thirsty and tried to wake Coco up.

"It's useless, Erza," a voice came out of the darkness.

"Who's that?" she questioned, hating the way her voice shook.

"Mystogan," the voice said as the King himself stepped out of the darkness that cloaked him.

"Impossible, the King is dead. Mystogan is dead," Knightwalker whispered softly, hating those words.

"It's all a drama, Erza," Mystogan told her.

"How can it be?" Knightwalker asked him coldly, anger strengthening her voice.

"It's my thought projection, Erza," he explained as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I don't believe you," she replied as tears fell down her cheeks.

Mystogan hugged her and whispered a question, "Nobody knows our last conversation, right?"

When he felt her nod, he quoted, "_I would follow you_."

Tears fell harder on her cheeks. She knew very well, that this was him. No one could make her feel this safe. She whispered his name repeatedly, holding onto him tightly.

"Why?" she finally forced out.

"I could never spend my life without you," he told her, "do you want to come with me?"

"Yes," Knightwalker replied, after thinking a while.

Mystogan let her go and turned.

"Mystogan…" her voice stopped him.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I love you," she confessed to him as her flushed a deep red.

"I love you, too," he smiled at her before pulling her close to him for a quick kiss.

In less than an hour, a thought projection of Knightwalker was created and Knightwalker together with her boyfriend, Mystogan were dressed in pure black with a cloth-mask covering their face and hair. Together, they listened as the news of Knightwalker's death spread across Edolas.

"What happened?" Mystogan asked a passing farmer as he gestured towards the royal palace.

"The King was found dead in his chambers at midnight and the Ex-Fairy Hunter, Knightwalker was found dead a few hours ago. The loss of her childhood friend and lover was too much to bear. So, the rumors say," he said and went on his way.

Satisfied, with his doing Mystogan opened the Anima one last time; to take his girlfriend and himself back to Earthland. The secret of opening the Anima would die with him.

* * *

><p>Reviews sends me to heaven (but don't worry i will come back to earth after a short while) so please click the 'Review this Chapter' button.<p> 


	3. The Future

Final Chapter and the longest! Enjoy! X)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 - The Future<strong>_

"We're here," Mystogan told her as they landed right in front of the guild: FairyTail.

Knightwalker felt nervous. She was going to meet her counter-part, Erza Scarlet, again. This time it would be permanent meeting. They walked confidently towards their future guild. Their faces were totally covered with the exception of their eyes and a small stand of blue and scarlet hair. Mystogan opened the guild's door. All activities stopped as the mysterious couple walked in.

"We have come here to join FairyTail, Master Makarov," Mystogan announced clearly.

Hearing the ever familiar voice, Natsu walked forward.

"Yo, Mystogan and who's this?" he frowned as he sniffed Knightwalker.

Mystogan chuckled as Knightwalker stiffened and threw a high kick into Natsu's face.

"Oww…" Natsu whimpered as Erza Scarlet just glared at the unknown wizard who kicked Natsu.

Mystogan pulled off his mask. Seeing him do that, Knightwalker did the same.

"My name is Erza Knightwalker," she introduced herself as she glared back at Erza Scarlet.

"Knightwalker? Oh my gosh, I can't believe," Erza told her, smiling warmly at her counter-part, "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Scarlet," Knightwalker smiled warmly.

"Huh? Two Erza_s?_ How am I going to tell the difference," Natsu called out, causing both the scarlet-haired warriors to look at him.

"I know…one of you, cut your hair," Natsu pointed at both of them.

"My hair? You idiot! I'm not cutting my hair so that you can tell the difference," both of them screamed in sudden rage.

Luckily for Natsu, Mystogan and Loke were able to stop the angry wizards from pummeling the poor Dragon Slayer as the rest of the guild laughed.

"Cough, cough," the master called for silence, "You two need to get your FairyTail marks."

"Yes sir," the new-comers said in unity.

In five minutes, Mystogan had a red FairyTail mark on his left shoulder and Knightwalker had a blue FairyTail mark on her right shoulder. Both of them had marked the other as their own. (With their hair colour.) Both Knightwalker and Mystogan were dressed in a sleeveless dark blue top with a baggy black pants and a dark cloak around them. Knightwalker's hair was pulled back in the same hairstyle she had in Edolas.

The two of them quickly became SS-class mages. They went on every mission together. Erza Scarlet became a SS-class mage. They also learned that Erza Scarlet had accepted Natsu as her boyfriend and that Lucy was with Loke. Levy had forgiven Gajeel and that they both loved each other. (For the Phantom Lord thing.) Gray became Juvia's boyfriend after she had comforted him when he learned that Natsu was now Erza's boyfriend. Laxus came back to the guild after Master Makarov retired, with a lot of scolding from Erza.

Cana fell in love with Laxus and confessed to him. Laxus, with a lot of blushing, finally told Cana that he too loved her. A few months later, after Erza's child, Ryuu, was born, Cana and Laxus, Juvia and Gray got married. (They got married at the same time.) Laxus became the next Master of FairyTail.

Though Knightwalker had changed a lot, like Erza she does not smile much unless she's with her boyfriend.

"Don't they look happy, Mirajane?" Makarov asked her.

"Yes, I'm glad the Spirit Master decided to change Loke into a human," Mirajane answered.

"I know but I was not talking about them," Makarov sighed.

"I know, Knightwalker and Mystogan look very happy, too," Mirajane answered as they spied on the said couple.

Mystogan and Knightwalker were lying on the grass next to each other. Their hands clasped together tightly. Mystogan was thinking about their newly found home in FairyTail but Knightwalker was thinking about the way Mystogan proposed to her. (It only happened like a few minutes ago.)

_Erza Knightwalker's Flashback_

"_Erza are you ready yet? Its time for our date," Mystogan called out to her from outside the room. (He was the only one allowed to call her Erza.)_

"_I'm getting ready, why are you in such a rush?" Knightwalker shouted back from inside the room._

"_I don't know just hurry up," Mystogan said holding a small black box._

_When Knightwalker finally came out of the room, he stuffed the box into his pocket and held out his hand towards Knightwalker. Mystogan had complimented her on the looks of her black knee-length dress. Together they walked towards the most expensive restaurant in all of Magnolia, the Fairy Diner. _

"_Are you sure that we are going to be able to get a place here?" Knightwalker asked him, after looking at the long, long queue outside the restaurant. _

"_Yes, of course," he said flashing the reservation tickets at the guy at the counter._

_Both of them sat at the table indicated by the waiter and looked through the menu. Then, they ordered their food and waited for the server to bring it to them. Mystogan was very quiet and Knightwalker noticed it._

"_What's wrong?" she asked him, putting her hand on his._

"_Erm…nothing, nothing's wrong," Mystogan told her hurriedly._

_Knightwalker frowns, she knows that something is wrong but she could see that Mystogan did not want to talk about it now. So, she just left it alone, letting her imaginations run wild. She saw him eating quickly and thought that he just wanted to get this over with. He told her to get ready quickly, that was something Mystogan had never said before. Then, he would not tell her what was bothering him. Maybe this was the last date that they would ever have, maybe he was going to break up with her…she was heart-broken, but just to make him happy, she ate her dinner quickly._

"_Can we have the bill, please," she told the waiter, her voice shook._

_When the waiter nodded and turned away, Mystogan leaned forward and asked her if anything was wrong. Knightwalker just shook her head and looked at the table cover, refusing to talk to him. When the waiter came back, Mystogan paid for their dinner and helped Knightwalker stand._

_Holding her hand, he led her in the direction of the park. They both sat down. Knightwalker was wondering why he had brought her here. Mystogan was trying to find the right words to tell her. Failing, he decided to start with a normal conversation._

"_Erza is anything wrong?" he asked her._

"_No, of course not, why would you think that?" she replied lying on the grass._

"_You are not talking to me?" he prompted._

"_You didn't tell me what's wrong with you too," she countered._

"_I didn't know how to tell you this but…will you stand up?" Mystogan stood up as Knightwalker stood up._

"_Will you marry me?" he said in a rush, kneeling on one knee._

_Knightwalker's eyes watered as she stared at Mystogan._

_"W-What?" Knightwalker asked in surprise._

_"W-Will you marry me?" he asked again, blushing ferociously.  
><em>

"_E-Eh...Yes," she nodded her answer._

_Overjoyed, Mystogan hugged her. Then they both lay down on the grass thinking about the Past and the Future._

_Flashback ends_

"Erza, let's go home," Mystogan told her as he stood up.

Noticing that she has not followed him, he looked at her. She was sleeping soundly, peacefully unlike the times when the nightmares haunted her. Mystogan did not want to wake her up, she deserved the peaceful rest. He carried her in his arms. Knightwalker only moved to put her hands around his neck, before falling into a deep slumber.

Then, together with his sleeping fiancée in his arms, Mystogan made his way to their house.

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: Makarov is retired and wasting his time, spying on the guild members.

Hope you loved this story...but i know it is short! Review the story!


End file.
